world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121313-Ryspor-Balish
04:52 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering conciseTactician CT at 16:52 -- 04:53 GT: ~...Aggaro.~ 04:53 GT: ~I need advice.~ 04:53 CT: Is NOW really the BEST time to ask? 04:53 CT: Who even IS this? 04:54 GT: ~I'm a fellow player.~ 04:54 GT: ~Yov may not remember me, bvt that'ʃ fine.~ 04:55 CT: ALRIGHT then, what is the NATURE of this disscussion? 04:55 GT: ~Yov are in a relationʃhip with Libby, yeʃ?~ 04:55 CT: ... 04:55 CT: GLAD to know privacy is SOMETHING of the past. 04:55 GT: ~I think I may have offended her rather badly, and I need to know how to regain her friendʃhip.~ 04:56 CT: Seriously. 04:56 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 04:56 CT: So YOU, nameless one, come running to ME after insulting Libby in SOME WAY. 04:56 GT: ~Well, yov are the logical troll to tvrn to, loath aʃ I am to admit it.~ 04:57 GT: ~Of all of vʃ, yov know her the beʃt.~ 04:58 GT: ~My main problem iʃ that I have no idea whatʃoever I did wrong.~ 04:58 CT: Give me your NAME, what you DID, and I will ASK her. 04:58 GT: ~WHAT I did wrong, excvʃe me.~ 04:58 GT: ~ʃigh.~ 04:59 GT: ~Ryʃpor Tezeti, and I talked abovt the point of the game with her briefly before ʃhe became bitter for ʃome vnknown reaʃon.~ 04:59 CT: Ryspor? 04:59 GT: ~...Yeʃ.~ 04:59 CT: You're a TROLL. 04:59 GT: ~...Yeʃ?~ 04:59 CT: You're the Sea Peasant. 05:00 CT: I THOUGHT you were one of the HUMANS running around. 05:00 CT: Now, what did you DO? 05:00 GT: ~That'ʃ the thing; I don't know.~ 05:00 CT: TALKING about the point of the GAME is hardly it. 05:00 GT: ~I covld paʃte my qveʃtion, if that helpʃ.~ 05:00 CT: Give me EVERYTHING. 05:01 GT: ~All right, one moment.~ 05:08 -- gregariousTroubadour GT links Libby-Ryspor log -- 05:11 CT: ... 05:11 CT: REALLY. 05:11 CT: You don't SEE a PROBLEM. 05:11 CT: At ALL. 05:11 GT: ~No! I really don't!~ 05:11 CT: The SAME PROBLEM I called you OUT for on Prospit? 05:11 GT: ~...My liʃp?~ 05:12 GT: ~Bvt we were TEXTING.~ 05:13 CT: ... 05:13 CT: You're WHINING. 05:13 GT: ~It'ʃ not whining! It'ʃ...well, it'ʃ...~ 05:14 CT: WHINING. 05:14 GT: ~No! It'ʃ not!~ 05:14 GT: ~At leaʃt, not in thiʃ caʃe...~ 05:14 CT: You ARE AWARE she has been through WORSE than ALL of us COMBINED? 05:14 GT: ~I KNOW THAT, OF COVRʃE!~ 05:14 CT: You lost a GAURDIAN, she had her heart ripped out than her EYES. Don't WHINE to her, TALK to her. 05:15 GT: ~LOOK, IT WAʃ A VERY ILL-ADVIʃED ATTEMPT AT PALE FLIRTATION, OK?~ 05:15 CT: Pale flirtation? 05:15 CT: That is the WORST pale advance I have EVER SEEN. 05:15 CT: INCLUDING my own failure with Nullar. 05:16 GT: ~I'm not very experienced at thiʃ, all right?~ 05:16 GT: ~I do want to jvʃt talk to her. It waʃ ʃtvpid of me to force a problem on her and expect her to pap me.~ 05:17 CT: Okay, LISTEN, I say this because I don't WANT to hear it ANYMORE from you. Don't push ANY problems. If something is to HAPPEN, it HAPPENS. 05:18 GT: ~...That'ʃ good advice, actvally.~ 05:19 CT: You don't SAY. 05:19 CT: REMEBER to be OPEN, but don't PUSH the subjects. 05:19 GT: ~I'll try to keep that in mind.~ 05:20 CT: Please DO, and don't BOTHER her with anymore simple PROBLEMS. She's a BUSY Twink. 05:21 GT: ~I will.~ 05:21 GT: ~Can yov tell her I'm ʃorry for me?~ 05:22 CT: Sure. NOW, if you will EXCUSE me, I will take my LEAVE. 05:22 GT: ~Yeʃ, of covrʃe. Thank yov, Baliʃh. Yov've been a ʃvrpriʃing help.~ 05:23 CT: WHATEVER. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 17:23 --